Juggernog
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gatYL451474&feature=related Juggernog Jingle Juggernog is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is featured in the game mode Zombies. This perk increases the players health by 2.0, making it one of the most valuable perks amongst players. This perk costs 2500 points to buy, and tends to be a players first choice of perk. Players should be careful while purchasing this perk as its effects aren't added until the Juggernog icon is added to the screen, which means they can go down in two hits while drinking the perk. Juggernog appears in every Zombies map to date except for Nacht der Untoten and Dead Ops Arcade. ﻿Juggernog is considered by many players to be by far the most important and useful perk. It allows players to survive up to four attacks (down on fifth) from zombies in quick succession before being downed instead of the default two (or three from Hellhounds). This allows players to comfortably spend more time in vulnerable situations such as reloading and drinking other Perk-a-Colas (as the player cannot shoot or sprint during these situations). Locations *'Verrückt' - Starting room ' next to the book shelf (German side). *'Shi No Numa' - It will spawn randomly in a hut that is opened. *'Der Riese' - After exiting the animal testing facility turn to your left and its near the Bouncing Betties. *'Kino der Toten' - In the theater on the left side through the main doors, next to the Bowie Knife. *'"Five"' - Downstairs in the war room, next to the door that leads to the Pack-a-Punch Machine room. *'Ascension' - The second staircase after buying the room that leads in the MPL room. Entrance is right next to the PM63. *'Call of the Dead' - In the hull of the ship, nearby one of the Pack-a-Punch's many spawn locations. *'Shangri-La' - Outside the temple next to a pillar, near to the MPL, or on the bridge side of the mudpit (Changes the position with Speed Cola). *'Moon' - In Area 51, which like Shangri-La, changes position with Speed Cola. Trivia * The jingle for Juggernog is the only jingle that is entirely sung by a female. * Elena Siegman, singer of the easter egg songs in Zombies mode, confirmed on her Facebook page that she sings the Juggernog jingle. * Its name is a play of words on "Juggernaut" and "Eggnog". * Juggernog is the only Perk-a-Cola that costs 2500 points. * There are two wheels on the back of the machine. * The only negative quote about Juggernog's taste is made in Der Riese by Nikolai. * In Der Riese, Kino der Toten, next to the Quick Revive machine, several empty bottles of Juggernog and Quick Revive sit on the counter. * In Shangri-La, one of Juggernog's spawn locations was originally going to be in the foliage near the mudpit maze, as opposed to directly next to it. * In Kino der Toten, "Five" and Call of the Dead, the machine is labeled Jugger-Nog instead of Juggernog. * The color scheme and writing on the machine are likely a reference to the original Coca-Cola machines seen during the 50s and 60s. *On the map Villa there are cans around the map signed Juggernog. *There is a 10 cent mark on the front of Juggernog. *This wil be the first Perk-a-Cola to become an officail energy drink. Gallery Juggernog shang ri.jpg|Juggernog in the Annihilation "In The Jungle" Trailer at 0:59. Wd jugger.png|The Juggernog logo. Note how it says Juggernaut Soda instead of Juggernog. CoDZJug.PNG|Juggernog as it appears in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Uncapping JN HD.png|Uncapping the Juggernog Bottle Drinking JN HD.png|Drinking Juggernog Uncapping JN Wii.png|Uncapping the Juggernog bottle (Wii) Drinking JN Wii .HD.png|Drinking Juggernog (Wii) iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle.png|The bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Uncap.png|Uncapping the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Drink.png|Drinking from the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies Juggernog Poster WaW.png|The Juggernog poster seen in Verruckt Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks